Escape
by XLightShadowX
Summary: Songfic... Oook I will tell the truth cheesy songfic. But what you have to remember is that I couldn't resist. Mistakes are my own.


Just a bit of fun haha.

To anybody that likes Rupert Holmes' song escape (pina colada)

Don't own nuffin'!

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep. _Cal rolled over to his night stand, picked up the offending object and lobbed it at the wall, muttering under his breath 'fucking alarm clocks, don't fucking beep beep beep at me'. Cal Lightman was not a morning person! He stood over the dead alarm clock its shattered pieces over the floor of his bedroom, kicked it just because he could then walked to the bathroom. 'Emily can clean it up later' and he chuckled at the thought.

After having a shower and brushing his teeth he stepped heavily down the stairs, walked over to the bread bin and popped a couple slices of bread in the toaster, then put the kettle on. Then walked through the house to the front door to pick up the paper. Chucking the paper on the island and going to the fridge got all the necessaries out for his tea and toast. Once all that was done, he took up a seat then unfolded the paper and munched on his marmite toast, you either love it or you hate it.

Looking through the paper, 'same old shit different day' he needed a little pick me up, a bit of fun before he had to go into work and do worky stuff. So he skimmed over the personal ads and chuckled to himself some of the thing these people put; Single male seeks a double jointed supermodel who owns a brewey and grows her own pot. Access to free concert tickets a plus as is having an open minded twin sister; Nothing like an honest person. This is a kind of guy I could be friends with. Then he saw one that took him back to his younger days of awkward kisses and crap dancing;

_"If you like Pina Coladas_

_And getting caught in the rain_

_If you're not into yoga_

_If you have half a brain_

_If you'd like making love at midnight_

_In the dunes on the Cape_

_Then I'm the love that you've looked for_

_Write to me and escape."_

He sat there just reading it over and over again. He hadn't heard that song in years, it made him smile. Then like a freight train crashing through his house he had an idea, just a bit of fun. Reaching into his laptop bag he grabbed it, pulled it out infront of him opening the lid he couldn't keep the smile of his face. Once he was on the website he filled out the necessary information and typed his ad which consisted of;

_"Yes I like Pina Coladas_

_And getting caught in the rain_

_I'm not much into health food_

_I am into champagne_

_I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon_

_And cut through all this red-tape_

_At a bar called O'Malley's_

_Where we'll plan our escape."_

Fitting that there was actually an O'Malley's in town somewhere. Pressing send he rubbed his hands together and smiled, this was going to be fun. Glancing at the clock on the wall he took a double take 10 minutes to get to work, in rush hour traffic! Not gonna happen. Oh well Gillian will understand. How to explain this to Gillian, I got the best way... just don't tell her.

Sitting at the bar the next night, contemplating... should I really be here? Might as well roll with it, plus I've payed for my beer not gonna waste that even if she doesn't turn up. Rolling his neck back and forth he noticed a juke box in the corner and out of curiosity, he got up and walked over to it. Searching through he finally came across the one he wanted he would probably look like a total fool but hey, he didn't have to come back here did he? No.

He took a swig of his beer and nodded his head a bit then on the first chorus he turned on his heel, as he looked up nearly dropping his beer bottle on the floor standing in the door way none other then Gillian... GILLIAN! Just act natural no bloody use she has already seen the surprise shock and whatever else you have showed her in your shock. Walking towards her she walks slowly to you. Meeting in the middle; you both share a laugh.

"Well this is a surprise." Well duhh! Idiot. State the Bloody obvious.

"Very. Its not like you to state the obvious either or I don't know write a personal ad?" She had that cute little pout on her lips that makes my stomach flip. Then the eyebrow raise. I'm officially a love sick fool.

"I seem to remember that there was an ad before mine... like I don't know. Yours love." Leering slightly at her, might as well tease her a bit about it.

"It was a dare, _love._" She copied his movements from moments ago. Playing along. Bold move.

"From?" Hands are now going in my pockets other I will not be held responsible where they wonder.

"A girlfriend." Oh she was just setting him up.

"Realllly?" I bounced on the balls of my heels and then raised my eyebrows. "Can I watch?"

"If you want." That catches me of guard and I stop my movements altogether just staring into her eyes, just to see her laughing at me.

My mouth doesn't seem to work which is making me look like a fish and a stupid goldfish not like one of them really cool Japanese fighting fish. Her laughter wafting through the air making its way into my ears, she leans forward and whispers;

"Sup Cal, can't _rise_ to the challenge." Okay what has she eaten today? Breaking away from her for a second to put my nearly full beer on the bar not caring if I had wasted it, I smirk to the barman and he nods back, turning back to Gillian I grab her wrist and pull her toward the door, she mutters something that I can just hear. "How very caveman of you."

"Too bloody right." Nuf said.

* * *

I realise that it is a cheesy song but it has been festering in my head for 2 bloody weeks... 2 BLOODY WEEKS! Any who thanks for reading and Reviews are MORE then welcome xD


End file.
